The Other Joseph Finks
On a few occasions, more frequent during Welcome to Night Vale's second and third year, Joseph Fink's usual opening announcements were read by other members of the Welcome to Night Vale production team. Each time the voice would insist they were Joseph Fink, despite the (purported) real Joseph Fink's claims to the contrary. It was not until Old Oak Doors Part A that the real Joseph Fink did the announcements, writing off the previous Joseph Finks as imposters that spread across the world while he was locked in a room. He was finally released in Old Oak Doors Part B. Joseph Finks * Lazy Day ''- "Hi, this is Joseph Fink" is voiced by Meg Bashwiner, the Proverb Lady from the end credits. * ''Missing - "The only one; don't trust any imposters," is voiced by Joseph Fink. * The Auction - ""For sure, it's definitely me, there's never been another one...I think? I promise...I think," is voiced by Joseph Fink. * Orange Grove ''- "The only one. All others are lies and illusions," is voiced by Meg Bashwiner. * ''The Woman from Italy - "For sure this time, it's me everyone, Joseph," is voiced by Dylan Marron. He is interrupted halfway through by the real Joseph Fink, who doesn't know who these other people are. * The Deft Bowman - "Me as usual, it's always me" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * WALK - "As usual, nothing unusual" is initially voiced by Joseph Fink, only to be replaced by Meg Bashwiner about thirty seconds in, and then returns to Joseph Fink about forty seconds later. * Numbers - "This is what my voice sounds like" is voiced by Jeffrey Cranor. * Visitor ''- "This is probably not Joseph Fink" is voiced by "Judy Garland." * ''Cookies - "The real Joseph Fink" is voiced by Lauren O'Neill. * A Story About Them - "Joseph Fink couldn't be here today" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * Parade Day - "No more of that fake Joseph Fink stuff" is Meg again. * Company Picnic - "Meg Bashwiner, voice of the credits" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * Renovations - "With my voice slowed down by 10%" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * A Carnival Comes to Town - "Definitely me" is voiced by Hank Green. * Water Failure - "I, Joseph Fink" is voiced by The Faceless Old Woman Who Secretly Lives In Your Home, apparently trying to recruit people to help her remove a certain mayor from power. This is the first time the plot from the series bled over into the opening announcements. * There Is No Part 1: Part 2 - "Joseph Fink couldn't be here today" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * Best Of? - "It's just me, Joseph Fink, don't worry" is voiced by Symphony Sanders. * Fashion Week - "Hi, this is Jeffrey Cranor" is voiced by Joseph Fink. * A New Sheriff in Town - "Hi, this is Hank Green" is voiced by Joseph Fink. Category:Welcome to Night Vale